Hide Your Fear
by smilzforlife
Summary: Reaping Day. A time to panic. A time to say good-bye. A time to hope and pray your name remains in the glass bowl as tributes are chosen. Relieved when it isn't you they call. But some are not that lucky. Some have a fate far more worse than remaining in District 12. And if your fate lies within the Hunger Games, you must learn to hide your fear. Hunger Games AU.


The 74th Annual Hunger Games were approaching, as indicated by the massive setup in the square of District 12. The stage in front of the Justice Building was almost finished, the beam of lights and the gigantic TV screens were covered by large white sheets, and the sign-in tables were standing on all fours. The only thing that needed to be done was roping off areas by age, but that always got done the day of the reaping.

"One more day."

Gale peered his head to his left as he and Katniss walked past the square towards the mayor's house with their morning hunt clung over their shoulders. Katniss had just reminded him how much closer the reaping was.

"Just one more day and we'll be celebrating another year of avoiding the games," he said, gripping the sack of animal meat tighter.

Katniss smiled just a little and nodded in agreement. However, they both knew their chances of celebrating that night were not that great. They both had been taking care of their families since their fathers died in the mine explosion, taking out tesserae for their families. Gale had accumulated forty-two slips of his name over seven years and Katniss had twenty in five years.

"We'll be okay though," Gale said, knowing they were both thinking about how many times their names were entered in the reaping. "In all honesty, if we haven't been called all these years, I doubt we would this time."

"I'm not just worried about myself. I have Prim to worry about too," Katniss said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

Gale frowned at this realization. "I forgot she was eligible this year. But hey, it's her first year. She only has one slip with her name on it. There's a better chance of Madge getting picked than Prim," he laughed, hoping that put Katniss' worries to rest.

* * *

"Are you worried?"

Adaleen looked up at Peeta, loosening her grip around the broomstick. She knew what he was referring to; it's what everyone referred to around this time.

She shrugged her shoulders, showing no signs of concern. But of course she was worried. She would rather find a way to survive in District 12 than in the games. Only a person not in their right mind would volunteer for another tribute.

"You?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little. I'd be more worried if my name were entered more than five times," he laughed, until he saw Adaleen's eyes lower, remembering hers was entered thirteen times. "Adaleen, I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't thinking," he apologized.

She started to sweep again. "It's okay. Some of us just aren't that lucky."

Not knowing what else to say, Peeta began to knead the dough in front of him again. He couldn't help but think she was right. Not everyone in District 12, especially those who lived in the Seam, were fortunate enough to not take out tesserae. He never had to, but that didn't mean he never worried about his name being picked.

_If her mother had survived her illness, she probably wouldn't have much to worry about either_ he thought as he stared at Adaleen. Her mother had come from a well off family in District 12 and her father was a poor boy from the Seam. Not much was left after her mother passed away and they could no longer afford to live in town. Her father had to go back to work as a miner and on that tragic day, he died in the explosion, leaving Adaleen an orphan. _Poor Adaleen_.

After sweeping around the bakery, Adaleen began to wipe down the counter Peeta was at. She watched as he carried the pan of dough to place in the oven and then the heavy sack of flour from the other end of the shop towards her. He was strong. _If he were to go into the Hunger Games at least he'd have his strength as an advantage_ she thought.

"Hey. Could you see who's at the back door?" he asked as he began to scoop the flour from the sack.

She nodded her head and walked towards the back of the shop, wondering how he even heard anything over his mother's yelling. Through the screen door she saw two familiar faces and smiled as she opened it.

"Adaleen?" Katniss questioned. "What are you doing? Don't you know what they do to thieves in District 12?" she asked, reaching for Adaleen's arm and pulling her down the steps.

Adaleen managed to release her arm out of Katniss' grip. "What are you talking about? I'm not stealing from the bakery," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gale eyed her curiously. "Then what were you doing in there?"

"I help around the bakery – sweeping mostly. In exchange, I get a stale loaf or a burnt one."

"How long have you been doing this?" Katniss asked, setting down her sack of meat.

"Awhile. I wasn't getting much at the Hob for the fish I caught and I'm nowhere near as good as hunters as you two," Adaleen admitted.

It was true though. No matter how many times Katniss tried to teach her how to shoot an arrow, she didn't have a steady hand. Gale had a little more success teaching her how to use snares, but not much. However, she was skilled at catching fish from the lake, but it's the meat that sells well at the Hob.

"Anyways, did you need something or wanted to buy something from the bakery?" she asked.

Gale picked up a small sack from the ground. "No, but I have a nice squirrel for the baker, his favorite."

"I think he's getting an earful from the misses, but I'll go get him for you."

* * *

It was closing time for the shops in District 12 and the end of the workday for the miners as they dragged their feet back to their homes. The next day the shops would be closed and the miners would only work half a day.

Gale and Katniss were headed back to their homes in the Seam after a good day of trading. "Meet you in the woods in the morning?" Gale asked, before they parted ways.

"Yeah. I'll see you there," she replied.

He waved good-bye. "Later, Catnip."

There was just enough light left in the day to see the dirt path that ran through the Seam. But even then, Katniss quickened her pace knowing the darkness would soon takeover. From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure move. She stopped and searched for what it was. Her head snapped forward when she heard the sound of a tree branch break. Katniss moved towards the sound and found Adaleen sitting under a tree, breaking a loaf of bread in half.

The night before the reaping was almost as bad as reaping day itself. Families with children who were eligible would prepare a nice dinner, as nice as they could afford. Like a last supper for those children. They didn't know if it'd be the last time they'd ever see their families again. Sleep was hard to come by those nights, as panic and fear crept into most minds. And if you were really quiet, you could hear someone crying, most likely someone eligible for the first time.

Katniss sighed at the sight. _Maybe it was better to be alone the night before the reaping _she thought. There was never a reminder of what you'd leave behind if your name did get picked, no one to worry about you or someone to worry about. _But what if it wasn't?_

"Hey! Adaleen!" Katniss yelled. A pair of blue eyes looked back at her. "Wanna join us for supper?"


End file.
